User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/A Lone Ganksman
/Archive1 Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Tested: # Silk Weaker. Edit: Silk Weaker 04:40, 17 December 2006 (CST) #Tested and true build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) #Favoured. Wondering about the "Silk Weaker" vote though, his name isn't in the history of this page, the archive or the main build artice. - Krowman 22:09, 8 December 2006 (CST) #I tested it, and I liked it. It even works in RA/TA when your catching kiters =P. Awesome build. --Whizkidos 14:04, 9 December 2006 (CST) #I've been using a very similar setup for a while, works wonders in AB. Tycn 22:19, 30 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion "This is a variant from the W/N "Lone Ganksman" build." So... shouldn't it be listed in the W/N Lone Ganksman article, under variants? --Crazytreeboy 12:55, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :You prove a good point, and I should have said "It is based on..." Thanks for that. (Aeos 16:30, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) :::There's room for an elite. Replace Hamstring with Crippling Slash or Death's Charge with Shadow Prison, perhaps? — 130.58 (talk) 20:50, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Or you can go the YAA route, of course. — 130.58 (talk) 20:55, 17 November 2006 (CST) I still have to get Nightfall, so please forgive my lack of skills. I Thank you all for your comments, and hope to start seeing "Lone Ganksman LFG!" in HA soon!(Aeos 12:04, 18 November 2006 (CST)) :From your description, this isn't quite a "lone ganksman" in the same way that the original is (a character designed to solo opponents in 7+1 splits). It's much more vulnerable to flashbots, cripshots, and the YAA spam than the original GvG build. This seems more like the traditional Death's Charge arena spiker in many ways. — 130.58 (talk) 12:55, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::Anyone mind if I completely and utterly butcher this into the more 'traditional' W/A ganker?--Spawn 16:57, 18 November 2006 (CST) — Skuld 17:36, 18 November 2006 (CST) I've always ran .--Spawn 04:53, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Deaths charge is very useful vs water eles and up walls and stuff — Skuld 14:09, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Shadow Walk may be a better choice with Dash. --Spawn 07:50, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::I'll try that, won't be able to use the IAS as much tho >.< — Skuld 10:05, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::YAAs don't need IAS, and certainly not frenzy since it's meant for 1v1s and ganking in which frenzy is not the best choice. In other news, a cripshot can now kill YAAs, so, hmm.--210.3.39.32 19:45, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::Malice cripshots would always beat YAA warriors if played right. They can reapply the conditions more frequently. Frenzy is much more commonly taken than shadow walk. Spawns version is the most accurate by far. -Warskull 03:53, 17 December 2006 (CST) Fable Warlord 04:59, 19 February 2007 (CST) I'm just wondering, since the sword variant isn't using a stance while attacking, why not replace Sever Artery with Barbarous Slice? You'll deal more damage and bleeding, for the price of 2 extra adrenaline points. Just a suggestion.--Whizkidos 07:27, 24 February 2007 (CST) Major overhaul This is the more traditional YAAhoo, as I usually run it.--Spawn 08:30, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Add axe variant? I think they are viable too, especially since you can do a 2 skill spike (Dismember Exec), leaving room for disrupting dagger, which can be very useful. --Silk Weaker :Added an Axe Variant. ---Silver 12:21, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::I would suggest removing the axe variant, there is a reason people run sword with this. Axe is great for spiking, but the extra degen sword gets from bleeding means that a sword warrior ends up winning warrior duels most of the time. In splits you will often end up in warrior duel situations. While you can run an axe, you really don't want to unless you requite from the build. -Warskull 03:50, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Done what Warskull said. But has anyone noticed this build's missing an interrupt? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::You don't really need one, just speeds it up a bit, at the cost of a slot — Skuld 23:37, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ah, gotcha. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:40, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Whoa. I ust got back from an extended leave, and what can I say. This build was never intended as a GvG build, I only mentioned that because it seemed to work so well in ABs. I think the changes made should have been put under variants, not completely butchering the whole thing.(Aeos 15:54, 26 December 2006 (CST)) ::::::: What works well in GvG will probably work just as well in AB and CM with minor changes to account for the larger skill range in allies and enemies. What works well in AB and CM doesn't necessarily work in GvG. In other words your build just got improved. If you want to nerf it you can run your own variant, I prefer better builds myself. Skyreal 04:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) Merge Warskull had said that axes are not as good (and his points are valid, though I do like Critical Chop). However, if the axe variant does not deserve to be on this page, why should it be allowed on another? So I suggest first merging, then voting whether to keep the axe. The trend points to a yes, as there are some who run it that way. --Silk Weaker 03:35, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I think we should keep them separate. They are a similiar concept, yes, but they are different enough to warrant separate build pages. On the flipside, we could do as we've done with 55s and MMs and make a 'General YAAhoo Guide.' j/k :-). - Krowman 19:39, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::I think they should be merged. The only diference is that one build has swords skills and the other has axe skills, which makes them the same build with variants for the axe and the sword. - mindattack 14:25, 16 January 2007 ,